


A lone journal

by DapperDeer



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M, Forced god of destruction, M/M, Miscarriage Scare, Multi, Oc multiverse, Other, Pregnancy, forced destroyer, my multiver adaptation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DapperDeer/pseuds/DapperDeer
Summary: This has been in my drafts ever since I posted The Reef.Its supposed to be like a simple oneshot but has so much potential. I'm not sure if I'll make it a full story or not though.Maybe I'll make a few oneshot like chapters.Anyway I hope you enjoy.The Forced Destroyer concept I’m using belongs to harrish6 .





	1. The journal

Dear, whomever is reading this,

I am the destroyer. 

I get rid of the aus that take up space, and suffocate the younger or original aus. I keep the multiverse safe. I keep it from collapsing.

Long ago, when I was younger I could do this with no problem. But now I've slowed down. My strength draining from me every year as I fight.

But no matter. I still had to do my job. Even if it was hard, painful work. It was my purpose.

Because of that I put restrictions on my self. I forced myself to keep all emotional attachments to a minimum. 

That was until I felt my soul swell for another. 

I visited his au so many times yet we never talked. I thought he hated me like the others. But I was wrong. 

He approached me one day, with kind and gentle words. And from then on, when I walked into his au, he was there waiting for me.

Then, one day- almost a year later, he leaned into my neck and gave it a soft kiss before mumbling something that shattered my self formed barrier. My emotions had never been the same since he uttered those three words. 

'I love you.'

It was the first time in a long time I had actually cried out for joy, instead of fear or pain. 

I remember that day, laying in each other's embrace. Never wanting to let go. To be with each other in that long blissful moment. 

But soon I had to leave. I had to do the job I hated more that the voices in my head or the endless white abyss I call home. 

I knew it was wrong, but time and time again I found myself back to his world. Being close to him, holding him. 

He lied for me, waving away others, the creator even, when they stopped by.

The suspicion. The risks of our relationship.

I had to leave him. 

I couldn't stand the thought of his blood on my hands. 

My next visit I wanted to tell him. To cut it off before it began. But I was already to far in. 

Before I knew it, he was taking me. Holding me tightly as we made sweet love. Breaking me in after years of isolation to the concept of sex and ecstasy. Something I hadn't done in years with any other person I truly trusted with my body. 

The only thing I could focus on was the overwhelming love I felt for him as I moved my body in harmony with his. Falling into the soft nothings he murmured to me as I laid under neath him.

We stayed side by side soon after. Admiring each other as we laid naked in our sin and love. Nothing could tear us apart at the moment. Except... once again I had to work. 

But work for the next weeks after, was difficult. I was sick. Nauseous. Weak. 

But still I fought. My well-being doesn't matter if it means the multiverse is at risk. Or at least I thought. 

After a month I finally figured out what was wrong. 

My chest was heavy and my soul throbbed painful. I lifted my shirt to inspect it, but what I saw was nothing I could ever have imagined. My soul was tinder and almost fragile to the touch. Inside was a white light, shining brightly and new. A souling.

I was pregnant.

Fear, excitement, and sorrow filled my senses at the moment. I was going to have a child.

But with that I had to sacrifice everything else. My job, my purpose... my lover. 

I couldn't tell him. I loved him dearly, but my trust was thin. Even with myself. 

I stayed, for almost three months, in the Antivoid. Hidden, watching as the soul inside me grew bigger and bigger each day as my own soul expanded slightly to make room. 

They moved sometimes. Glowing brightly and pressing against the walls of my soul when I placed a hand in front of them. I loved them. I loved my baby. 

But then I did something stupid. I left the safety of my void. I couldn't keep my secret from him any more. The guilt was to painful. I needed my lover. 

But what awaited me on the other side was a ambush. 

Ink had gathered others to finish me off. 

I tried to get away. I truly did. But I was a few seconds to late. 

They surrounded me, hitting me from all angles. 

Why were they doing this? I stopped destroying for a whole three months. Was that not enough for them? I coul-would have gone longer. Years perhaps, till my baby was old enough to take care of their self.

All I could do was curl myself around my soul. To protect the still forming souling inside me. To protect my baby. 

All I could do was take everything impact, cut and bast.

Finally I had a small window of opportunity. I darted into a portal. I fled. 

Pain was apparent. But large waves of fear was new. 

I lifted up my shirt, slowly as tears built up in my sockets. The world seemed to crash down onto me. A final 'fuck you' from the creators it seemed. 

My soul was cracked and it's once bright light was flickering. It wasn't moving, simply laying in the lowest point of my soul. Hidden away almost. 

I had never, since waking up in the void and realizing I couldn't remember who I was or used to be, cried out so loud or so mournfully. 

My baby was dying and in obvious pain. I needed help. But what could I do? Every one hates me. Every one wants to kill me. So why would anyone help?

But I can't take it. Looking down, seeing my beautiful baby's light getting dimmer and dimmer.

I can't take it. I have to do it now. 

I have to jump into the void. 

Truthfully I think it's the only way I could die. Nothing else can kill me, not even death himself.

So this is why I'm leaving this journal. 

So that if the multiverse destroys its self in my absence, and someone wants answers, this will be here to help them.

And to whoever is reading this, can you please give these people these messages if there still around. Still alive.

Thank you.

-

Berry, you are my dearest friend. You alone pulled me out of the hole everyone dug around me. You kept me company even if I did so many horrible things to you. I wish my baby could have met you. You would have been a great uncle and a better influence then I ever could. I'm sorry for this. I hope you understand.

-

Honey. I'm sorry. Im so sorry i took your Brother. I was in a very dark and insane point in my life. I couldn't control my emotions or judgement at the time and I did the most regrettable things. Your brother is truly one of my only friends. Thank you for 'tolerating' me every time I came to visit.

-

Nightmare, I'm sorry. I will always look up to you. You took me in when nobody cared. Thank you.

-

Cross, your like a little brother to me. So annoying yet so full of life and wonder. You would have been a great uncle too. Take care of Nightmare for me.

-

Dust. You really gave me the best advice when it came down to personal things. You helped me so much over the years. Thank you. 

-

Killer. I wish I could have done more for you. I'm sorry.

-

Fresh. I truly did love your company, even when I said I didn't. I regret not being nicer to you, when that's all you ever were to me. I'm sorry.

-

Outer. I don't know if you had anything to do with the attack or not, but... please don't blame yourself. It's my fault. I shouldn't have left the Antivoid. I shouldn't have gotten pregnant. I shouldn't have fallen in love with you.

-

Ink. I'm sorry. It's not your fault.

-

Their light is barely visible now. I want to jump before they shatter. I can't bare to see my baby die inside me.

This is it.

This is good bye.

 

Error.


	2. Truth is a painful discovery

Patience's.

That's what he told the others as the days rolled by. But patience's couldn't calm the rising doubt between the Sanses.

It had been a few moths since he and Dream's discovery.

The 'relationship' going on between one of their own and the destroyer.

He couldn't help but shiver in disgust remembering the sight. 

He and his dear friend had decided to visit the starry Sans, mostly to bring up his strange behavior during their meetings. 

His distance and tension when they discussed certain topics and his hurried dismissal when someone would visit or call. 

But what they found...

He almost couldn't hold back the inky vomit rising in his throat.

Outer sitting in the destroyers lap, arms around him in a tight embrace, lips connected muffling sounds of joy. 

He himself was tense, teeth and fists clinching in anger. He wanted nothing more than to break this scene up, but his friend placed a hand on his shoulder. 

Dream had brought out his phone to record some evidence. 

The others needed to see.

They watching them a while longer before making their leave when things became a bit to much for them to stomach.

The council was in outrage. 

Nearly half decided the starry Sans was being manipulated or threatened.

The others claimed him to be an out right traitor or a spy. 

A few proposed he was under some sort of mind control. 

But all could agree this had to be dealt with, and was honestly a good opportunity. 

The destroyer was visiting this AU for his lover, meaning they could catch him without his suspicion like a new AU. 

So at dawn, Outer got a bit of a surprise as he was dragging out of bed, collared, cuffed and muzzled before being taken outside. 

The starry Sans was tense and panicked as he saw an army of Sanses evacuating his AU.

Outer was even more so when, standing before him, Ink began reading his charges. 

"Conspiring with the enemy.   
Withholding information about the enemy and their location.   
Lying to the council.  
Being in a romantic/sexual relationship with the enemy.  
Allowing the enemy access into your AU-"

The list went on. 

Ink could see as he read, Outers body begin to shake in fear (ink shook away the notion that Outers fear was not for himself), a single tear running the length of his cheek. 

A silent plea.

With the last charge was said, Outer was taken through a portal to a cell ready in the Doodle-sphere.

Once the were done with the destroyer, they would deal with him. 

But dealing with either seemed to be a waiting game. 

Error destroyed a few AUs for a week or so, Ink forcing himself not to intervene with the fear of ruining their ambush, before the destroyer simply disappeared.

Months rolled by slowly, some Sans leaving for home with their number on speed dial. 

Dream coming and going to fight against his brother. 

Silent fear began to spread in the creator.

What if he had found out?

What if he's planning an attack of his own? 

He had to be. 

He must be!

Ink forced himself not to stay on thoughts like that. 

Patients, he reminded himself.

When he shows back up they'll be ready. 

And they were.

The call was made. 

The destroyer had entered the AU after three long months. 

Ink was the first to arrive, brush at the ready. 

His hand ready to signal the readying attack.

He hesitated. Only for a moment. 

The destroyer. He looked different.

In the split second Ink took him in, he noted several things to dwell on latter.

He looked, cleaner. The usually open, jagged scars were mostly closed and healed. This bones seemed to be darker, less chalky and stained. 

He wasn't wearing the normal torn, dusty and blood matted clothes like normal. Instead he had a new looking gray turtleneck and shorts; the turtleneck hugging his body just enough to show how surprisingly skinny the other was.

How small he looked.

How frail...

But it was just for a second, not enough time to fully register the sight. 

He had already snapped his fingers and thousands Sanses charged the destroyer.

He watched his enemy paused for a moment before stumbling to flea. 

But he was a moment to late.

Attacks enveloped him.

So many things were happening at once Ink could hardly make out the destroyer. 

It felt like hours of nonstop attacks, but it was truly a few minutes.

Most stopped, exhausted for the amount of magic used. 

Ink stepped down, watching as the destroyer tried once again to flee. Pleading sobs of mercy as he did so.

He waved a hand to a few that tried to stop him. Instead calling out to his beaten enemy.

"You remember this Error! The next time you destroy another AU, we won't let you go!"

It didn't seem the other heard, but it looked to him and everyone else he got the message. 

The next few days were spent celebrating. Parties and parades, the entire multiverse rejoicing.

Outers trial would be held in a week, which arrived quicker than expected, and ended within an hour.

Pleading guilty to most of the charges, Outer was confined to his AU. A regular guard to watch over him a ensure no more treachery.

Everything was peaceful. Safe.

Until an entire string of AUs collapsed.

Ink was beyond furious.

He left behind the council to have a one on one talk with the destroyer.

But what greeted him in the Anti-void was silence. 

Not a single living thing, not counting the strung up Souls and the ominous puppets.

He growled, turning to throw open a portal and search for where ever the bastard destroyer was, when his eyes caught something in the distance.

An object sitting like a sore thumb on the white background.

Ink began walking towards it without thinking. Coming close enough to make it out.

A lone journal.

Paper bound in ragged leather, seemingly hand made. 

He picked it up and unwrapped the string bindings before flipping through the pages. 

It was mostly ruff sketches of clothes and faceless figures. 

A few of objects or planets with chicken scratch around them.

He flipped through to the back when something caught his interest. 

The last few pages were full of words. 

Short paragraphs, a story maybe?

Ink flipped to the beginning. A scowl as he scanned the start.

Dear, whomever is reading this

-

I am the destroyer.

Ink scoffed, which caught in his throat as he continued. Eyes began widening after the first few sentences.

He stopped, his gaze darting up and around before he dragged his eyes across the next few lines. 

The more he read, the more the struggle to think.

The more his throat clenched in realization. 

Eyes slipping over the last line the journal fell out of his grip as his knees gave out.

He landed on his hands hacking up globs of inky vomit an it hit him. 

The memories of his creation. 

The words his creator spoke to him.

The balance. 

Tears spilled into the pool of ink.

How could he have forgotten?! How could he have-?!

"Ink!"

Dream. The keeper stumbled into the void, staff ready, most likely feeling his friends distress and thinking there was a fight.

Ink choked out sob as he looked up at him. 

"What... What happened? Why are you-?"

He was stopped by a gesture to the object seemingly tossed neglectfully beside his friend. 

Ink watched through teary eyes as Dream sat beside him and flipped through the leather bound book to find the note. 

With a glance to the creator he began to read. 

Ink turned away, hand on his mouth and eyes clinching shut as Dream stiffened beside him.

"No..." the younger guardian began to hiccup. 

"Ink... tell me this is a joke!"

"It's not." He rasped.

They sat there in the realization of what they had done. 

They didn't just kill Error, who had already stopped destroying and was willing to do so permanently, but an unborn child as well.

And on top of that, Error was innocent of any crimes to begin with.

They drove an innocent, pregnant guardian to suicide. And they had no one but themselves to blame.


	3. New home, new hope

Destiny couldn't stop her hands from shaking as she reached out to catch her child.

She was panicked, desperate to heal Errors Soul and save his young as quickly as she could before it was to late.

Heart pounding painfully in her chest, she pulled out her child's Soul and cupped it gently. Closing her eye with a shaky breath she fed the waning light slowly with her magic. 

She wished she could give them all the magic she had at once, but that would only make things worse.

She opened her eyes after a long period of healing, praying to any other gods that would listen that her child and the souling would be ok.

She hunched in relief, seeing the light inside his Soul had stopped flickering. It was dim, but constant, giving her hope that they'll make it. 

But just in case, for the next few hours, she held him while feeding his souling.

When the child brightened enough she reluctantly pulled away. 

He couldn't stay with her for to long, the void was dangerous especially for a child. 

She cradled Error, gently placed him and his precious cargo into a safe, peaceful universe. 

Near someone who would help him more than she can. 

She could only hope everything would turn out fine from then on. 

-

Error groaned as he awoke from what felt like a yearlong slumber. His head was pounding, seemingly amplified by the silence around him. 

Forcing his eyes open he took in his surroundings. 

Seeing the grey ceiling above confused him.

This was definitely not the Anti-void. Or in the void void.

He laid there for a good long moment, gears turning as he recalled the events that happened.

His hazy eyes widened as fear and panic struck him with realization. He jolted up right, ignoring the painful protest of his body.

He pulled out his Soul, expecting the worst. 

But what greeted him was the little light, shimmering and moving about happily.

His baby! 

Oh stars, they were alive! 

He let his Soul return to his chest, arms wrapped around his ribcage as he half sobbed, half laughed in joy.

He didn't know how or why, but they were ok.

He took in a breath to calm him self. His baby may be miraculously fine, but he wasn't.

This place was unfamiliar.

Wiping away his tears he took a good look around. 

The walls were white and sterile, gray carpet and ceiling. There was a large dresser on the wall in-front of the bed.

To his left was a window on the other side of the bed that curved out wards, nearly taking up the whole upper wall. 

Below the window was a built in couch, pillows stacked neatly on each side.

Through the window he could see a starry sky, a quarter moon illuminating the room. 

To his right were to doors, a smaller dresser in between.

Slipping out of the covers he had been tucked into, he lightly stepped to the closest door.

Taking a quick breath he opened it slowly. 

The door led into a different room, and with a flick of the light switch Error realized it was a simple bathroom. 

Turning off the light and closing the door he looked to the other. 

He move to it and grabbed the knob.

He hesitated for a moment before opening it quicker than the other. 

Only to regret it completely.

A figure stood on the other side. 

Hand out stretched, looking as if they were most likely about to enter the room.

Error gasped and stumbled backwards, tripping over him self and inevitably falling onto his rear.

The strange took a hurried step inside, placing something on the smaller dresser before flipping on the lights. 

Error squinted a bit at the sudden brightness before blinking up at the figure.

Fear bubbled into waves as the took in the other.

"Ink." He croaked. 

The figure, who had taken a step towards him paused with a shocked expression.

To Errors fear and confusion the shock slowly expression slipped into a soft smile.

"I am. But I know for a fact I've never met you before, friend. I think you may be confused with another me."

Ink kneeled down and reached out a hand. 

"Need help up?"

Error sat there for a moment in confusion.

Another him? 

His eye narrowed in suspicion, but looking him over he did have few major differences from the Ink he knows.

He was much taller than Inky, hell he was a inch taller than Error. Much older to. His features weren't as round and smooth. 

His eye lights were the same. A black floral design instead of an ink stain on his cheek. 

His attire was nearly the same to, but he was wearing his jacket. Not having it wrapped around his waist.

And his voice. Error realized. 

It was more ruff and husky with a small accent he couldn't quite make out.

Error relaxed a little; he wasn't his enemy. But at the same time, he could still do anything to him. 

He raised a hand to take the taller Inks, hesitating for second or two.

Finally he gripped his hand, grunting as Ink stood and pulled him up. 

"Why don't you sit back on the bed and we can talk a bit, ok?"

Error looked him down with suspicion, but nodded, limping over and sitting down on the edge of the bed. 

The Ink turned away from him and grabbed the tray he had set down before walking over to him. 

Error watched wearily as he set the tray beside him. 

On it was a few rolls of cotton bandages, two bottles of pills, a cup of water and a bowl of something steaming. 

"Would you mind taking your shirt off? I need to change out the bandages."

Error tensed, looking down to see he was in a loose tank top and a pair of shorts that were definitely not his. 

"You changed me?" 

He glanced to see the Ink kneeling on the floor, a pair of scissors and bandages, gazing up at him patently.

The other hummed. "Yes. After I bathed, bandaged, and gave you some medication. Speaking of which, you need to take two pills from the bigger bottle, one from the smaller."

Ink pointed to the tray.

Error eyed the bottles before looking down at the other with a held in growl. "For what? What do they do?"

Ink sighed a little. What kind of universe did he come from to have trust this thin? "One is a healing aid, it quickens your body's ability to heal. The other is a Soul supplement, it helps your Soul produce more magic. It's helpful for monsters with weak magic production or who are expecting. You're kinda both right now so it'll do you good to take them."

Error slumped a little, face flashing a little doubt and nervousness, it could be a trick. It could hurt him or his child.

But on the other hand he had said he'd given him the pills before and his child looked fine. Better, even. 

So he hesitated for a moment, before complying.

He took the bottles and poured the told amount before tossing them in his mouth and swallowing them dry. He grunted a little and look to see Ink giving him a strange look. 

"Hm. Now please take off your shirt. I need to change you bandages."

Error nodded, slipping off his shirt and laying it beside him.

The moment he stilled, Ink leaned in with the scissors.

Error tensed as the sharp metal slipped against his bone to cut the dry, blood stained wraps.

"So. What's your name friend? I can only guess it's Error." He said as he carefully snipped away at the cotton. 

Error looked down at him wide eyed, twitching slightly. "It is. How did you know?"

The Ink smiled, cutting away the last of the old bandages and grabbing the new. "The destroyer in our multiverse has an uncanny resemblance to you. His names Error, but he also goes by Sole. It's the abbreviation of some type of phobia he has that caught on as a nickname between friends."

Error hummed, flinching slightly as Inks hand moved a bit to close to his Soul. "What's your, relationship to him?" He asked curiously. 

If he was anything like his Ink, he would never help anyone that looked like his enemy.

"We're friends. Close, some would say. But we're also a team. We work hard to keep the balance." The taller said fondly.

Error would have laughed if he wasn't in shock. Friend? Keeping the balance?

He almost couldn't believe it. 

He jumped a little as the Ink suddenly stood up. "All done! You can put your shirt back on."

He nodded, looking down at the others handy work. 

"Now, I made you some broth. It should be cooled by now." He gestured to the bowl on the tray, not as steamy as it was earlier.

Error slowly picked it up before looking at Ink on what to do next.

Ink made a vague hand movement. "Aren't you going to eat?"

Error glanced down at the bowls contents, then back at Ink. "All of it?"

"All but the bowl." Ink chuckle jokingly.

Error took it literally.

In a flash the broth was gone and the bowl was set back on the tray, which Ink picked up. 

"Get some sleep now, ok? I'll change your bandages again in the morning. My room is just to your right down the hall, wake me if you need anything." The Ink said as he stepped to the door.

Error hummed before saying something he never thought he'd say. "Thank you Ink."

He glanced over his shoulder with a warm smile. "You can call me Quill if you want. Don't want to make you say a name that might mean something negative to you."

Error nodded. He cleared his throat a little and breathed out softly, "Thank you. Quill"

"No problem, friend." 

He smiled more before turning out the light and gently closing the door.


	4. Let it be known

When the to guardians returned and announced the Destroyers death, his suicide, the council cheered.

One of the greatest threats to the multiverse was finally gone.

But the grim and regretful looks Ink and Dream gave each other silenced them.

Ink sat down along with Dream at the large conference table, all the others followed. 

After a long moment Ink spoke. 

Telling them of his creation. Of his Creators words, rules about his powers. How he didn't listen, and soon forgot. 

The council of Sans sat in cold silence as their creator spoke about the forgotten balance of their Multiverse.

When Ink finished he was hit with the other's denial. 

It not true.

You made it up!

There's no such thing.

If it is true...

That means...

"We did the one thing we swore to stop. We killed an innocent."

All eyes snapped to Classic. 

His head was hanging low, eyes hollow.

Dream stood up slowly, a journal in his grip. "There's more to it..."

The council was dead silent as Dream read aloud the contents of a journal they had brought from the Antivoid.

Feeling guilty about their actions was an understatement. The entire council was left in utter misery after Dream finished. 

They all sat quietly, limply in their chairs. 

"How do we tell them?" Red spoke, making most of the other Sans flinch or jerk at the sudden sound. 

Swapfell sat up, glaring at the smaller sitting across from him. "Tell who what?"

Others straightened themselves eyeing the two.

"Tell the messages to the people Error wrote to!" Red snapped back. "Nightmare and his gang, the swap bros, and... Outer."

The others in the council were now alert. Eye widened with realization. 

Swapfell growled. "I get telling Outer and the Swaps, but hell no we're not going to tell the Bad Sanses!"

Before Red or anyone else could respond Ink shot up with a snarl towards Swapfell. "That is not your call to make! They deserve to know as much as anyone else!"

Dream stood back up and gently placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Yes. They do. But I think we need to tell them last." 

Seeing the confused looks Dream pressed on. "It seems like Error saw them as friends, if not, family. And with how they are they may get violent. So with Fresh. Most likely."

Ink nodded, eyes closing, he added. "Dream and I will tell Outer first. He is... was Errors lover and the father of his child so he needs to know first. The Swaps next, then Mares gang and Fresh. Hopefully, he's with them."

He opened his eyes and motioned to Dream. 

The others nodded, mumbling in agreement and watched as the two guardians left.

-

Ink and Dream stood at Outers door, deciding on what to do or say.

After a few minutes, Dream gave a firm knock. 

It only took a second for Outer to open the door. 

It'd been only a month or so since he was locked away in his AU, so it was a shock to see the creator and keeper of dreams, not the normal guards checking on him.

The said guardians were shocked as well. 

Outer looked like a mess.

His clothes were wrinkled and stained as if he hadn't washed them in a while. 

Same for his bones. They were chalky and unkempt. The mark of a very unhealthy and unclean skeleton. 

His eyes were dulled, the bags under them were heavy.

He was tense, eyes darting between the two. 

"What... what are you guys doing here?" The starry Sans hesitated to ask.

Ink glanced at Dream before clearing his throat. "We're here to talk about something... important. May we come in?"

Outer stared at him for a good long moment before sluggishly stepping aside with a shrug. "I don't care. And even if I did I probably wouldn't have a choice, yeah?" 

Ink hung his head and stepped in, deciding not to comment to the question.

He and Dream slipped in and sat on the couch. Outer sat down in the recliner.

"So. What did you want to talk about?" Outer looked lazily at the guardians.

Dream looked away as Ink took the journal and offered the starry Sans. 

Outers eyes widened as he straightened himself and took the journal. 

The two watched surprised as he laughed a little, eyes brightened as he flipped through some of the pages.

He stopped and closed it, staring off into the distance for a minute or so before looking at them with a mix of emotions.

"This is... how did you get this!?" Outer asked, eyes demanded answers.

Ink razed a brow. "You know about this journal?"

Outer nodded, hesitating for a moment before answering. "It's Errors sketchbook. He'd always jot down things he found interesting, liked or was afraid of forgetting."

He gazed down at the journal, a shy smile. "There are a few pictures of me in here. Or representations. He's not really good at drawing realistic things. He's always been more... abstract."

Dream looked away, trying not to cry from the happiness he could feel sparking in Outer. Knowing all too well that will be shattered very soon. 

"He always kept it hidden away and safe..." Outer looked up, eyes hardening. "Like I said before, how did you get this?"

Ink sighed. Looking at his feet.

"The Antivoid. Error placed it out in the open to be found."

Outer narrowed his eyes in confusion. 

Ink met his gaze with sad eyes. "The last few pages... read them."

The starry Sans glanced between the creator and the journal a few times before flipping through it until he found what Ink meant.

Giving one last glance to him he began to read. 

At first, he was confused. Reading over the short autobiography like portion until he got to the paragraphs about him. 

A smile slipped to his face as he read Errors feelings for him. 

His emotions and overwhelming love.

The night they shared each other. 

Sickness?

Then....

His eyes widened. He looked up at the guardians with a start.

"He's pregnant?"

Dream choked, standing up abruptly without looking at him and walking a few steps away. Ink was staring at the ground, refusing to meet his gaze.

Outers chest became heavy with dread. He hesitantly began to read again, regretting it dearly. 

The journal dropped from his grip as he read over the message his lover left him. 

His hands brought up to cup his mouth to stop a sob as tears rolled down his cheeks. 

Ink looked up opening his mouth to say something but Outer cut him off.

"Get out." 

Outer met his gaze, his voice slow and weak, but it sent chills down their spines. "Get out of my AU or so help me I'll rip you apart."

Ink nodded, reaching for the journal only to have it taken by Outer with a growl.

"We need to give the other messages to the swaps and Mares gang." Ink explained quietly.

Outer gave him a good hard glare before sighing and held it out, his grip still tight though. "You brings it back to me when the others know. Understand?"

Ink nodded. 

Outer reluctantly let the, most likely, only piece left from his lover go.

-

The pair left the house quickly as not to upset the starry Sans anymore.

It took Dream a while to calm down and stop crying. 

When he was, they slipped into Underswap.

Honey was left shell shocked and drowning in guilt. How many times had he attacked Error for being who he was forced to be? How man times had he taken it out on Error for his stress? 

Berry, on the other hand, was absolutely devastated. His heartbroken sobs brought tears to even Inks eyes. 

Error was one of his only true friends. He didn't see him as a child or immature like everyone else. He didn't have to pretend or act like how people wanted him.

When Berry finally calmed down enough to really take in the situation he gave a few strong, choice words to them both. 

Saying things that even startled Honey. 

Summoning his blasters and giving some very vague yet colorful threats the two decided it was time to make their leave for the 'Bad' Sanses hideaway.

Dream had to stay behind. 

The heavy negativity of their world nearly made the keeper of dreams faint just from opening a portal there.

So Ink entered alone, slowly making his way to the castle.

He must have been spotted or sensed on arrival because as he approached the gang met him at the entrance. Weapons drawn. 

Among them was Fresh, to Ink relief. Killing to birds in one stone per se.

Nightmare stepped towards him, tentacles sharpening. The gang members ready for a signal.

Ink quickly raised his hand in a surrender. "I'm not here to fight! I just want to talk!"

Nightmare paused, narrowing his eyes. "Talk about what?"

Ink swallowed a lump in his throat. "About Error."

Nightmares eyes widened, his tentacles lowering. "What about him? He's been gone for a while now. You know where he is?"

Ink didn't answer. Instead, he put his arms down and took out the journal, holding it out.

Nightmare hesitated for a moment before approaching. Not getting to close though, letting a tentacle reach out and take it.

He examined it carefully, as if there was a hidden trap, before opening it and flipping through until he found the end.

His tentacles dropped to the ground limply as he read through it quickly. His eyes slowly razed to the creator. 

Before Ink could even say a word a tentacle lashed out and slammed into his side, throwing him backward and back first into a tree.

Ink chocked on his own breath as he crashed into the bark before dropping to the ground.

The tentacle wrapped around his ankles and lifted him into the air just above Nightmare. He handed the book to the others to read.

"W-wait!"

Nightmare snarled. "Wait? WAIT?! How many times did Error beg for you to wait? Or stop? Or to give him mercy!? Trust me, I'm going to make you regret ever being created!"

Ink shook his head. "I-I'm not begging for mercy! I know I deserve this!"

Nightmare lowered him a bit, gritting his teeth. "Then what do you want me to wait on, creator?"

"Outer wants the journal! It's the last piece of his lover besides those puppets and strings. I promised to give it to him after I gave you guys Errors messages." Ink gasped, feeling light-headed.

Nightmare looked taken back for a moment. "Hold on. Puppets? Strings? There still around?!"

Ink looked at him confusingly. "Y-Yes?"

The creator grunted as he was dropped. He stood up, a bit wobbly but worse for wear.

"Those puppets and strings are made from his magic. Like all monsters, if he were dead they would have faded with him. But if they are still there..." Nightmare trailed off.

Inks eyes widened in realization.

 

"That means he's... still alive."


	5. Error needs an adult

Error wandered around the moonlit house tiredly. 

The souling inside him had been moving about, keeping him from sleeping. So until they settle down enough for him to rest, he's walking quietly around the house trying to distract himself.

It was currently around four in the morning. 

Nearly a month since he woke up in Quill's home.

In all honesty, he never thought he'd stick around this long. He had actually planned to leave within the first week. But after a while he fell into a nice routine and the effort the other put in making him as comfortable as possible, he began to trust Quill.

He never would have believed it if he was told he'd get along with a version of Ink or hell, become like friends. 

Quill was blunt and stern yet gentle and considerate. He was like a walking contradiction much like Error. One reason why he got along with him. Another was their gained trust. A week into staying with Quill and some careful persuasion Error allowed him to fully pull out his Soul for a proper check.

The anger and disappointment that fell onto the others face had made him fearful. For a moment he thought it was directed at him. But Quill, noticing the fear, quickly clarified it was directed to his counterpart and old multiverse. After that, he was wary of the taller for a couple of days until he knew for certain he wasn't lying. 

Now he was settled into his strange new home.

"Error?"

The former destroyer jumped a little, whipping around to see Quill leaning against the entrance to the kitchen were he had mindlessly walked into. His eyes seemed heavy, voice more ruff and tired than normal.

A pang of pity ran through him. "What are you doing up?"

Quill let out a half grunt, half chuckle before straightening himself and walking to the coffee pot. "I could ask the same for you. You shouldn't be up so late. It's bad for the souling."

Error rolled his eyes. "Well you should tell that to them, they're the reason I'm awake. They've been shifting around all night, keeping me up."

Quill nodded, waiting for the pot to fill.

"Now why are you up?" Error paused guiltily. "I... I didn't wake you did I?"

Quill shook his head. "Sole called. An Au halfway collapsed near the outer rim of the verse. It was expected, so everyone had been evacuated beforehand." 

The coffee pot beeped and he poured a cup full. "Sole and I are going to go check it out in a little while to see if it has to be repaired or fully destroyed."

Quill took a sip then paused. "I was hoping to be back before you woke up but now that you're awake I need to find someone to look after you till noon." He mumbled it mostly to himself but Error heard loud and clear.

"Look after me? I'm not some fragile piece of glass. I don't need to be looked after!" He growled, offended at the thought of needing a babysitter.

Quill growled back. "Error, your four months pregnant. Whether you like it or not, you are a piece of glass. An already broken piece of glass."

Error flinched, ready to snap back but the taller beat him to it.

"You and your souling are in a very delicate state right now. One stumbled, one trip could mean the life or death of your child. I won't be home to help you if something happens and I'm not going to risk it."

Error looked away from him, muttering under his breath but submitted. He couldn't argue with that type of logic. "Fine."

"Okay. I'll call my friend Dream to stay over with you. I need to get ready." Quill finished off his coffee, setting the mug in the sink, he walked out of the kitchen and upstairs.

Error cringed, hearing the familiar name but trusted the other's judgment. He went to the sofa to lie down while Quill did what he had to do.

After thirty minutes or so Quill came downstairs. Freshly showered and in his full business regalia.

He gazed over Error. "Dream will be here shortly-"

Two knocks at the door startled both of them.

Error sat up, glancing up to Quill nervously. 

Quill quickly stepped to the door, grabbed the knob and opened it.

Within a heartbeat, a new Sans snaked in. Quill sighed, closing the door after him.

Error didn't know who it was. He certainly didn't look like the Dream he knew. 

This Dream was tall and lanky. Not as tall as Error, an inch or so off, but was still much more than his counterpart. His eyes were normal white pricks with a yellow glow. His outfit was more like Nightmares uncorrupted forms than his Dream's.

All Error could say was he looked like an adult version of his Dream, even though his Dream is full grown.

One thing unnerving about him and made Error rather tense, was his smile. It was unnatural.

Crooked and sharp.

Like he just kicked a puppy and felt satisfied.

Error pressed himself into the couch, an arm pressed against his chest protectively.

Quill gestured to the new Sans. "This is Dream. He's the keeper of hopes and dreams."

Error raised a brow. The other seemed to be much like his multiverses Dream.

Or so he thought until Quill continued.

"And the writer of the archives! He takes the memories of important events through people's dreams to save them for future use and knowledge."

Quill turned to Dream. "Dream this is Error. The one I was talking about. If he gets hurt in any way shape or form call me immediately. Ok? Ok."

Error opened his mouth to say something but Quill was almost halfway out the door. "I'll be back by noon! Have fun... not to much fun!"

The door shut, leaving Error alone with the creepy counterpart. 

The Dream bowed a little. "It's a pleasure to meet you! Quite a pleasure indeed!" He straightened himself, squinting mischievously at Error. "I just can't wait to... get to know you."

Nope. Fuck this. I need an adult.

Error shot up with a protective growl. Pointing a claw at him. "You touched me and I'll rip you to shreds!"

Dream, in turn, gave out a delighted giggle. "Trust me I won't lay a finger on you, my dear. I simply want to talk... Actually-"

He opened his jacket, making Error tense until he pulled out a simple book. 

"I want to write!"

Error looked him over in confusion. "Write? About what?"

Dream let out another delighted giggle. "Why about you of course! I'm not an archivist for no good reason. Come, sit! I want to know everything about your multiverse! Exciting stuff that has happened and interesting stories!"

Dream sat in the recliner while Error hesitantly sat back down. "Exciting stuff?" The destroyer questioned. "Isn't there exciting stuff in this multiverse?"

Dream shook his head, the smile never leaving. "This multiverse is boring. Nothing happens! The only thing exciting that's happened in decades is an Au collapse today. There were no casualties, so what's the point!? Anyway, why don't you start at the beginning? Like basic stuff about your multiverse and yourself. If you would be ever so kind."

Error shrugged. Might as well. There were a lot of stories he could tell about his home that could fill hundreds of books. 

"Okay... my multiverse started with the creation of one universe. Undertale..."

-

Quill came back far afternoon, shoulders slumped.

He would have come home sooner, but the Au was too far gone and he needed to organize temporary homes for the residents.

Walking into the living room he stopped to see it empty. 

He furrowed his brow, knowing all to well Dream would have kept Error at least in on place with his antics.

The turned to the staircase to investigate the top floor when a small clinking caught his attention.

The kitchen light was on. 

Quietly he slinked towards the kitchen. Peaking in he was caught a little off guard by the sight.

Dream was sitting at the table flipping through the pages of a book. Several other books scattered about the table. 

Error was at the stove, cooking what seemed like spaghetti. 

"What's going on in here?" He asked softly, walking in with a confused smile. 

Error jumped a bit and turned, a soft smile slipping on his face. "I'm making chicken on spaghetti. The book called it chicken... Parmesana? Either way, it's almost done."

"I'm reviewing and editing." Dream chirped, not taking his gaze away from his work. 

Quill nodded softly, taking a set next to Dream. Error grabbed some plates and began to fix three plates.

Dream pointed to a random book, not even looking up and hummed to Quill. "I'm leaving this on with you. Read it later, my dear."

Quill hummed in return, taking the book and tossing it through a small portal to his room. 

Error set down the three plates of spaghetti before turning to the oven and bringing out a tray of chicken breast. 

With some tongs, he placed the chicken on the spaghetti and covered the dish with a good helping of Parmesan cheese. 

Quill dug in, feeling starved from all the shit he had to deal with. His eyes widened as he took a second bite. "Error! This is really good!"

Error shrugged, looking away. "Well, it took about ten tries to get right." He vaguely gestured to the trash which was full of burnt chicken with overdone noodles and sauce. 

Error scratched the back of his neck, a blush coming to life. "I wanted to do something for you since you've done so much for me. So Dream suggested I learn to cook because he says your cooking shit." 

Quill snapped his head to Dream. "Rude!"

Dream closed his book and finally looked up with a sly smirk. "I'm actually astonished he's still alive after eating a month worth of your dog shit."

"RUDE!"

\- 

After dinner was finished and Dream left with his new additions to the archives, Error headed upstairs for an early night.

Quill follows suit, going to his room to relax.

He flopped down onto his bed only to hiss in pain and scrambled back up. 

He glanced down to see the book Dream left for him to read later.

Guess it's later.

He hummed picking it up and laying back onto his bed. 

Once he was comfortable he began to read.

By the time he was finished, he was shaking. 

His anger was was nearly overwhelming.

This pissed him off way, way more than what Errors check box had said. 

This was...

Giving a quick check to make sure Error was asleep he took the book and hopped through a portal. 

He needed to talk to Sci.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t be afraid to comment! 
> 
> If you have any questions about characters or plot, just ask away! I’ll try my best to answer with out giving to many spoilers.


	6. The plan and Novaverse

The council chattered as they waited in the Omega timeline for the Sans who had gathered them.

Everyone was still a little shell shocked from being told 'Errors dead' to 'he may be alive' in one day.

Among them was Nightmares gang. A Truce put up between them until their friend is found. 

Outer stood away from most of the others, sticking closer to Berry who gave him something to ground himself.

Ink was pacing nervously, Dream offering some reassurance to no avail.

He was in a panic.

The multiverse is at the brink of collapse. Aus continuing to fall apart even after Ink had stopped creating.

It took a while to connect it, but it was because Error was absent from the multiverse.

He, being a practical God and fundamental part of the multiverse, was needed. The multiverse was crumbling without his support.

A portal opened.

Science Sans stepped through, hushing the room.

"I found him." Sci announced.

"Is he alive?" Ink was the first to ask.

"He is alive and seems to be in good health."

A sigh of relief fell on them all. Outer slumped on Berry, letting out a happy breath.

Classic stepped up. "Where is he?"

"He's in another Multiverse." Sci said smoothly.

Shocked murmurs rippled through the council.

"A-another Multiverse!?"

"How?"

"That can't be possible!"

"It does make sense though..."

"Quiet! Please." Dream interrupted, causing silence to fall. He motioned for Sci to continue.

"I can make a machine to teleport a handful of us there and back. It will take a few months-"

"Months!?"

"That's too long!"

"The Multiverse is at the brink of collapse!"

"We need Error!"

"Can't you make it any faster?!"

"QUIET!!" Nightmare roared over them. "The Multiverse is fine with or without Error. There are trillions of Aus and they only collapse a few per day."

"But that doesn't mean we don't need him back." Classic growled faintly at the god from his position by Ink.

Night sighed. "Of course. I want him back to. What I mean is we don't have to rush. Especially if he's in good health."

Classic calmed a bit, looking away from the others. 

Ink looked to everyone. "Nightmares right. We need to take our time with this. There might be a chance Error doesn't want to come back."

Mares gang yowled in outrage, the council murmuring in confusion. 

Ink waved a hand to quiet them before continuing. "What we did to him... what I did to him... is unforgettable. If he's in good health now, and happy in this other Verse... he might refuse to leave. So we must come up with a backup solution in the meantime."

A few nodded, others kept to an agreeable silence.

Sci cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention. 

"So the plan is settled. I will create this machine in a few months time and a select few will go to the other Verse."

"Then we bring Error home."

-

Error followed Quill nervously through a portal to what the other had said, was their original Au.

Today, after three long months with Quill, and a few visits from Dream, he was finally dubbed healthy enough to meet everyone.

His injuries have fully healed, only leaving faint scarring. With eating whole meals almost every day he'd grown a bit in bone mass. Frequent baths helped him too. His bones were much more vibrant, not as chalky and rough.

He finally looked like a normal skeleton. Just with off colored bones and faded scars.

Quill turned to him as he stepped through. They were in front of the Skelebros home in Snowdin. "Ok Error. Are you ready?"

Error looked around, a bit uneasy without the cozy enclosed space of Quill's home. "Yeah. I'm ready as I can be."

Quill smiled softly. "Good. Now, Dream and I have decided to create a new name system."

Error cocked his head in confusion. "Name... system?"

"Yes. Everyone has a second name now."

Error blinked in shock. "What? Why?"

Quill sighed. "We thought it was best. Names similar to your Multiverse seems to be a trigger for you. You flipped out a bit just seeing me for the first time and seemed really uncomfortable calling me Ink. You nearly had a panic attack when I said Dreams name to. So over the last few months, everyone has gotten used to a second name."

Error was all together speechless. They had done something like this for him of all people? Just so he wouldn't feel as uncomfortable?

He didn't get it.

Quill smiled softly and took his hand, guiding him to the door.

With a quick knock, the door was opened by a familiar face. 

Undertale Sans stood in front of them.

Soft white bones and a signature lazy gaze, the only defining difference was height. 

Errors Classic only came to his hip. This Ut!Sans came up a little past his shoulder. 

Quill was tall, Dream too, and now the original? Error couldn't help but wonder if all the Sans in this Multiverse were tall. Guess he's about to find out.

"Hey, Quill. Everyone's in the kitchen right now." The Sans said smoothly before laying his eyes on Error. 

Error was tense, but forced himself to relax as the other addressed him. "You must be Error! Quill told us so much about you! I'm Comic." He held up a hand a bit to fast, making Error flinch a little. 

He glanced at Quill for a moment before taking the offered handshake trying hard to keep eye contact. "It's... nice to meet you... too."

Comic let go and gestured in. 

Error entered, looking around curiously.

Quill lagged behind a little to talk to the other.

Comic gave out a chuckle and looked to his friend. "He's awful bashful. Not as bad a Sole though. The first time we met he didn't look at me or even try and shake my hand."

Quill shook his head. "It's more fear than anything with Error, I'm afraid. As I explained, his Multiverse did him wrong."

He walked over to Error and lead him to the kitchen.

There Error was met with a small crowd of Sans and a few Papyrus, chattering softly to themselves.

First thing the destroyer noticed was his theory was correct. Not one Sans was short in the standards he'd been used to. None stood lower than his ribs.

The second was the gazes cast to him as he was ushered in and the soft hush that came over everyone. 

For a moment Error was fearful. Fearful of their judgment. They know what he'd done in his Multiverse. 

They know and they hate me.

Quill, seeing him nearly fall apart, was quick to the rescue.  Gripping Errors shoulders softly for some comfort he addresses everyone. 

"Guys this is Error! Error this is Everyone!"

Error flinched a little at the simultaneous greetings. But they calmed his nerves as they seemed positive and welcoming.

Slowly Quill guided him around the room, introducing the others one by one.

"This is Comic, but you already know him, and his bro Papy." Quill gestured to his friend as he walked in. Comic waved with a chuckle. Papy smiled sweetly at him.

"This is Crimson," he nodded to a stalky UF!Sans then to the Papyrus next to him. "and his brother Coal."

Crimson came up to Errors upper ribs, his attire similar to his counterparts. Coal was surprisingly not that tall, coming up to Errors chin. But the odd proportions between the two was softened as Coal wore a sweater instead of armor. 

Error gave a wary wave as they gave their hellos.

Moving on they stood now in front of the counterparts to the Swap bros.

The Swap Sans that looked almost exactly like the one Error knew except for the lack of armor and near to same height as him, bounced up and pulled him into a hug. 

Error froze, trying not to immediately shove the Sans off. 

Thankfully the hug was short as the other pulled back to shower him with words.

"It's so good to meet you! I'm BB! How far along are you? What are you gonna name them? Are you gonna have a baby shower? Can I host it? I love hosting parties and get togethers! That reminds me! When's your birthday? I'd love to host that too! I love your bone color! Is it natural? And your outfit it looks handmade! Is it? I like to hand make my outfits to! Like the one I'm wearing now! Oh! This is my brother, Shrink! He's the best!"

Error was a bit overwhelmed by the other's enthusiasm but managed a smile while answering any of BBs questions.

"Six months, I haven't decided, I have no idea what that is, if you want, I can't remember, I think so, and yes I make all my clothes."

BB squeak madly, hugging him again and nearly making him fall. 

The other Sanses around them giggled. Shrink held his head in his hands with a groan.

By that time Quill had to lead him away to meet the rest. 

There was Razz, who looked like Errors SF. He came up to the destroyers lower rips, seemingly the only short Sans their. His brother Pup stood to his shoulder.

Anti, a Science Sans that came mid-chest to him. He was in a modern white jacket. Looking like a Science Sans would.

A Lust Sans called Valentine nearly the same height as him stood next to the Scientist. Quill had said they were Mates and warned not to get to close to Val because Anti is a bit overprotective and possessive.

Error kept that in mind.

Next to greet was Slash, a ragged looking Geno. He shook Errors hand and gave empathetic look.

Slash's lover Crow, the Reaper of this Multiverse, stood away from him with a timid smile, saying, "I'm not afraid for you. If you're anything like Sole then you can handle my touch. But your baby... I don't want to risk any contact."

Error nodded, appreciating the thoughtfulness before turning to the next person who stepped up. 

His Soul dropped.

Eyes going wide as tears built up. 

He reaches out a to the other and gripped his hand. 

"O-Outer?"

The other stood frozen glancing at Quill before looking down at Error with a soft smile. 

"I'm so sorry but... I think you're seeing someone else. I'm Comet." He said snapping Error back to reality. 

Error pulled back and looked away as sadly while wiping away any fallen tears. "Sorry. You look exactly like him..."

His clothes. His eyes. His height. His voice was the only difference. Outers was much deeper. 

Quill placed a hand on his back. Cursing himself mentally for not suspecting something like this from happening.

Guiding him to Dream and what appeared to be Nightmare in his normal form. 

Dream smiled happily and introduced him. "Error, this is my brother Dusk and his Mates Crit and Slaughter. The other two are their friends Axe and Murder who are together."

Crit was a taller version of Cross, coming up to Errors cheek. Slaughter, Killers counterpart, was about the same height as him. Axe was a short Horror Sans coming to his collarbone and Murder was a Dust Sans nearing his height.

They smiled fondly at him and gave their hellos. Dream patted his shoulder with a smile. "Also you may call me Dawn from now on if you'd like."

Error smiled, nodding. "Dawn suits you much better than Dream."

Quill looked around, frowning in disappointment. 

"Anyone seen Sole?"

The others glanced around. 

Comic stepped up. "He came earlier but left saying he'll just stop by your home one day to meet him. You know he doesn't like crowds or strangers."

Quill sighed shaking his head. "Should've known he wasn't gonna stick around."

BB skipped up to Error, seeing the introductions were over. "Do you want me to get you a drink? Or some sliders? Papy makes some mean mini burgers!"

Error nodded. "That sounds nice, thank you."

"You're welcome!" BB chirped happily as he moved to the counter were an assortment of foods were placed. 

This left him alone as most of the others began to talk amongst themselves. 

He looked to Quill but he was talking to Comic.

Leaning against a near wall he placed a hand on his chest. humming as he focused on his child's Soulbeat. 

It relaxed him slightly. He stayed like that for a moment glancing at the familiar yet unrecognizable faces. 

"Hey."

Error jumped a bit and turned to see Comet.

"Sorry to startle you!" 

Error shook his head repeating to himself that it wasn't him. "It's fine."

Comet let a little sigh I relief. "I just wanted to ask, if it's not too personal, was Outer a good friend of yours? You started to cry and well-."

"He was my lover," Error said softly, looking away from him, "and the father of my baby."

"Ahh. I'm so sorry. I mean, you may never see him again and... Look," Comet said softly placing a hand on his shoulder. "If you need any comfort just come to me, ok?"

Error nodded softly. He turned to say something but a flash of blue was quickly between them.

"I'm back! I got you a soda since the rest is alcoholic! And a Slider of course!" BB stated happily. 

Comet backed away a bit with a small call. "Remember what I said! If you ever need anything."

BB watched him disappear into the living room, smile wavering before he looked up at Error. "Error, if you need anything go to anyone but him."

He tilted his head at the smaller. "Why?"

"Please. Just promise me you'll go to Dawn or Quill or me or even Comic! Just not him." 

Errors eyes narrowed but he agreed. "Okay. I'll remember that."


	7. Errors Adventures part 1

_Errors cons of pregnancy_

 

Error never really had the need to eat. 

Of course ,he wanted to in his earlier years. Food tasted good and gave a healing boost. 

But when you're the Destroyer of Worlds, you have a very tight schedule. 

So tight in fact he never really had time to eat or sleep or even relax. 

When he finally did have that time, Ink being busy helping Dream with the Mares or Fresh, he didn't need those necessities anymore or really remembered what it was like experiencing them. 

The gang, especially Nightmare had tried desperately to reintroduce him to these things, especially eating and sleeping, but he never really needed it. 

Now, with his pregnancy, those necessities were now actually necessary.

He could sit around all day, not lifting a single finger, and still feel completely exhausted. 

A souling needs to absorb magic, draining it from their carrier. Especially if the souling is active.

Sleep is very important in this cycle. 

When a monsters asleep, their magic doesn't drain as fast and builds up. This gives nearly twice as much magic for the child to absorb. 

He didn't like it. It made him weak. Vulnerable. 

But on the other hand it meant his child was healthy and growing. So he could get over it.

Eating was important to. Giving nutrition that the body can't. 

More than the need, Error was also experiencing something called cravings.

He absolutely hates them. Finding himself in the kitchen more often than not. It seemed the most he did now was eat. 

Quill said it was actually really good for him as he was gaining a more healthy bone mass. Going from fifty or so pounds to ninety something was a big improvement. 

All Error felt it though, was fat.

Their was also trouble with cravings at times. Wanting something specific but not knowing what. 

The moment he finally finds what he's been looking for only for it turns into garbage on his tongue or after one bite he suddenly looses interest.

It frustrated him to no end.

But nothing could frustrate him more than mood swings.

One minute he'd be watching a simple Tv show, completely calm and relaxed. The next moment he's sobbing uncontrollably over dropping on piece of popcorn. Then he's forcing himself to not punch another hole in the wall because something made him upset on said Tv show before crying again because he dropped another piece of popcorn.

It was like an endless emotional cycle that was more violent and unpredictable than his magic when he has a panic attack.

He could get use to it for the sake of his child.

 

_Master chef Error!_

 

Dream had dropped off a box of cook books to entertain him with new recipes. 

Cooking was never really an interest of his. He never had the need to eat so in turn he didn't need to cook. It was always more of Horrors thing anyway. 

But with his magic out of wack, not allowing him to summon his strings sometimes, and his sudden inability to simply ask Quill for sewing supplies, cooking seemed to be his only entertainment. 

At first it seemed unlikeable. 

It was messy and time consuming. Especially when you have to redo the entire dish because of one simple mistake. 

He could be doing better things with his time. 

But he forced a little patience, seeing as it was about Quill the first time.

After the first successful dish. Seeing the surprise and smile on his friends face, cooking became a new hobby. 

Well, more like a preparation. 

His child will need to eat normal foods in the future. As their carrier it was his job to provide. Especially since he's Mateless at the moment...

Quill found him more often than not in the kitchen, wiping up something from one of the books.

Especially when the smallers overthinking something or needs a distraction. 

One day Quill walked into the kitchen to see the counter covered in different cakes and puddings. Error was sleeping, head down on the counter, in the middle of his work. 

 

_Names_

 

"What are you up to, my dear?" A sudden voice asked making Error jump with a choked gasp.

Dream was sitting next to him when a second ago he couldn't of sworn no one was there.

But what could he expect. He hadn't known this Dream for long, but it's been long enough for him to learn the bastards sneaky. Appearing and disappearing as if from thin air. 

Error calmed himself down, placing a hand on his chest to sooth his startled Soul. A little out of breath he vaguely gestured to the scrap paper scattered about. Various names and words scribble down or scratched out.

Dream lifted a paper and examined it before giggling. "Coming up with a name for Jr?"

Error shrugged. "You could say that." 

"Which do you like so far?"

Error hummed, sitting up and glancing over his work. 

"Well. I like Vela, but also Aurora and Bolide. Coma and Corona are pretty good. Ellipse, Jansky, Kepler, Sunny and Curiosity are high on my list as well." Error mumbled a few more, mostly to himself.

Dream razed a brow. "Seems like you're listing mostly space terms and names."

Error chuckled.

"Well, their father was into that kind of stuff. I was more into stars than space in general. So I wanted to name them after his likes. Especially since they may never..." Error paused. His smile fading. 

"They may never meet him." A tear slipped down his cheek as he glanced over the list of names again. 

He quickly raised a hand, wiping the tears away uselessly as the flood gates opened. He let out a raspy chuckle and quietly blamed hormones, but they both could sense that was half the truth.

Dream wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling him into a hug. 

He was silent, smile gone as well. 

It would have been unnerving to see an ever smiling being frown, but Error wasn't in a condition to truly care at the moment. 

He sniffled a bit as he leaned into the other gods offered comfort.

Quill found them later that night in the living room. 

Error sleeping soundly into Dreams side as the other rubbed calming circles in his back.

Dreams eyes were glued to the Tv, it's sound turned on low, but pried them away when the other approached.

Quill pointed to their position questionably. 

Later. Was the only word Dream mouthed to Quill before focusing back on the Tv.

Quill had another visit with Sci the next morning. 

 

-

 

This is for those who might be confused on who is who. And also a little bit for me...

 

Old Multiverse

 

Ink or Inky

Dream or Dreamy

Berry or Blueberry 

Classic 

Nightmare or Night

Killer

Dust

Horror

Cross 

SF

Red

Sci or science 

Outer

Lust

G(Gaster!Sans)

Reaper

Geno

Papyrus(Ut paps)

Star(Ot paps)

Fang(Uf paps)

Honey(Us paps)

Hickory(SF paps)

Peach(UL paps)

 

Novaverse

 

Quill(Nv!Ink)

Error

Sole(Nv!Error)(pronounced Soul btw)

Dawning or Dawn(Nv!Dream)

Dusk(Nv!Nightmare)

Comic

Crimson(Nv!Red)

BabyBlue or BB(Nv!Swap!Sans)

Razz

Anti(Nv!science!sans)

Comet(Nv!Outer)

Pap(Ut paps)

Pup(Sf paps)

Coal(Uf paps)

Shrink(US paps)

Crit(Nv!Cross)

Slaughter(Nv!Killer)

Axe(Nv!Horror)

Murder(Nv!Dust)

Crow(Nv!Reaper)

Slash(Nv!Geno)

Val or Valentine(Nv!Lust)

Medic(Nv!Gaster!Sans)

 

Any questions on my characters or Novaverse please ask!


	8. Two for the price of One

"Error! Get down from there! We don't have all day." Quill held down a growl of annoyance.

Error was currently laying in a web of his strings fastened to the ceiling. Just out of reach.

The former destroyer was relieved that his magic was somewhat functional today. Especially since dingus wants him to ask for a death sentence. 

"Error, I know you don't want to go but I'm not a midwife! I don't know a lot about pregnancy! Especially Soul pregnancy!"

"I'm not letting that Gaster Sans get anywhere near my rib cage and especially not my baby!"

"Error! His name is Medic for a reason. One of his specializes is prenatal care and SPs! He's literally trained to do this and can help you more than me!"

Error shook his head stubbornly.

Medic standing calmly beside Quill carefully analyzing the scene. He was warned his patient would be a bit stubborn and untrusting. But this was a bit much. 

"Error stop being such a child and-" Medic put a hand on Quill's shoulder, giving him a 'let me try' look.

He stepped closer and gazed up. 

"Error, I don't want to harm you. I simply want to help you and your child." 

Error huffed and growled as if he'd heard a lie. 

"Quill gave me information on what had happened before you came here, and it worries me. Having a near miscarriage can be detrimental to a soulings health." 

Error peaked over the edge of his hammock. "My baby is perfectly fine."

Medic tilted his head. "Are you absolutely sure? How can you tell?"

"I can feel them moving around! And they've grown brighter." Error stated. 

Medic shook his head sadly, he honestly hated using this to get people to work with him but if not the truth then what else? 

"That means nothing. I've had plenty soulings turn out to be stillborn or die after birth because the mother thought they were fine for that exact reason, movement and brightness doesn't mean the child is fully alive or would survive once born."

Error stared down at him looking for any sign of a lie but found none. His eye became foggy with slight fear and nervousness. "What are you going to do to make sure my baby's ok?"

Medic hummed. "An ultrasound of sorts. It's simple and painless. We'll be done within thirty minutes if you come down now."

Error glance from Medic to Quill. Soul thumping in slight fear.

He laid in his hammock, staring up at the ceiling and contemplating the pros and cons.

His mind, begrudgingly, favored the pros. 

With a heavy sigh he flicked his wrist and allowed his hammock to lower itself near the ground. He sat up and hung his legs. Feet nearly touching the ground. 

"What do you need me to do?" He grunted. Glaring at Medic with a look saying, try anything funny and I'll shred you before you could even lift a finger. 

Medic nodded in understanding. "I need you to take off your shirt and pull out your Soul. Sitting here is fine." He smiled before stepping away to go through a briefcase like bag. Pulling out different devices. 

Error cringed, but did as he was told. He slipped off his shirt and handed it to Quill.

The artist smiled, setting the cloth aside. "You're being very brave." 

"Don't patronize me!" Error growled before slowly, hesitantly, drawing out his Soul. 

The yellow, scared, Soul fluttered out. The soft light inside glowing happily.

Medic approached with some sort of tablet and small fist sized oval object. Error stared at them nervously. 

Medic propped the tablet on the table before pulling out a small bottle of a clear substance and squirted some onto the oval.

"All I'm going to do is press this device against your Soul and it will show the Souling inside on the tablet. You may feel a little uncomfortable." The Gaster Sans reinsured him. 

Error nodded slightly, tensing as the devise was brought near and placed onto his Soul. The gel like substance was chilly, making the destroyer shiver as it touched him. 

It was very unpleasant. Mostly because he was focused on the tablet. 

On the small monitor was a black screen with a small white blob in the shape of an upside down Soul. It pulsed and shifted happily.

Error smiled, almost breathlessly. This being the first time he could see them as a Soul instead of a simple light.

Quill stood next to him with a happy smirk. Gently patting him on the back.

This was it. The true form of his child's entire being.

But his happiness faded slightly when he glanced at Medic. 

The others frown and confusion made him worry. "What? Is something wrong with them?" His voice wavered. 

Medic glanced at him then back at the screen. "No. Not really. It's just, the Souling isn't supposed to be fully white. It's supposed to be kinda see through on the scan."

Error jumped a little as he moved the oval around his Soul.

"Unless..." Medic mumbled, shifting it a few more times before stopping. "There!"

All three stared at the screen. Two both full of confusion as they looked at the same image. 

"W-what?" Quill asked nervously. 

Medic smiled. "Watch how it beats."

Slow and gentle. One beat after the other. Error watched and memorized the rhythm. 

After a moment Medic moved the scan to the other front of his Soul. "Now watch."

Fast and strong. Two by Two. Errors brow furrowed.

Quill tilted his head. "It changes beat when you move the scanner?"

Medic shook his head with a sigh. 

"No, it doesn't change because it's not the same Souling."

Both gave him a blank expression. 

Medic pulled the device away from Errors Soul.

"In other words, congratulations Error. You're carrying twins." Medic smiled.

Error stared blankly, glitches gathering around him. Gears spinning inside his head, faster and faster until-

 

Error.Ex has crashed

Reboot in progress

10%  
•

•

•  
20%  
•

•

 

Quill sucked in a small breath. Not too worried for Error. He'd seen enough reboots from Sole.

"How? The scan only showed one."

Medic shook his head. "A Soul is rather small when it comes to carrying offspring. So when a monster is carrying more than one in a Soul pregnancy, the Soulings can't be side by side as there's no room. Instead they must be on top of one another. Because of this a Souling in an ultrasound will turn out white instead of clear because you're seeing the sibling through the other Soul."

Quill nodded. Scratching the back of his neck. "Ah. That makes sense. Is there anything to worry about."

Medic patted his shoulder with a smile. 

"Everything else looks fine with them. No cracks or damage like I feared when you told me of his miscarriage scare. Seems they healed nicely." 

Quill hunched slightly in relief.

Medic pulled away, getting his things together. "Well I'll be off. Just make sure me gets an extra helping of food now and then." He chuckled before heading to the door. 

"Yeah, see you next time! And don't forget to come to the baby shower. BBs gonna flip when I tell him." Quill muttered the last line to himself as Medic nodded and walked out the door. 

Near that time Errors reboot was completing. The glitches calming down as the destroyer regained his senses. 

Blinking a few times he glanced around in confusion before looking at Quill. 

Memories of what had caused him to crash hitting him like a train. 

 

"TWINS????"


	9. Errors adventures part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or at least a single adventure. 
> 
> This spoof happens after Error meets everyone but before he finds out he's having twins. 
> 
> Why am I doing this...this is a jumbled mess.
> 
> This chapter has NSFW. A lot.

Heat was a natural and necessary phenomenon monsters went through.

Error was no exception. Or at least when he was younger. 

In his earlier years of being the Destroyer, heat was a normal little routine he had to deal with every half a year or so. 

And in his trustful youth, like most monsters would, he'd seek out a partner to rut with.

That was until Ink spread his name to the rest of the multiverse and Error was beaten down by the partner he had at that moment. 

That was the point he lost trust in other people. Especially with his Soul. 

With that he dealt with his heats alone for a few long centuries until Error noticed something odd.

He's heats became less frequent until they totally disappeared. 

It took a while to realize and even longer to find out why. 

Ultimately it came down to his job.

Souls are like their own being. They can sense the environment around them. 

With Error being attacked and injured nearly every day, never even having time to fully heal, his Soul decided to end his heats.

Not only would it not be the best to bring a child into such violence surrounding him, but a child probably wouldn't survive in him anyway with his constant injury and magic usage.

With that his Soul cut off the one thing that would actively make him want to find a partner and fuck.

But with his cycle gone his hormones went out of balance and made him some what infertile.

By this time Error was more focused on his job, he didn't even care. Sex was just another guilty pleasure he could live without. 

Well, until Nightmare came around. 

He and the King have had a few wild nights when the other was youthful. 

It wasn't often though, especially after he created the gang.

For another century Nightmare came to him off and on again to the point sex was the only reason he went to the destroyer. 

He felt... used. Like he was nothing more than a stress reliever. 

So after a while Error just cut him off to focus on his job. Night was pissy for a while but got over it by screwing around with the gang.

After that Error believed he'd never be intimate again. 

Centuries rolled by with at notion staying true.

Then Outer came into play.

Error ended up pregnant after their first and only time. After all the other times he slept around with no precautions or protection. The hundreds of times he let Nightmare practically ravage him.

He has to admit it was pretty cheesy, but Error could only think of one thing that could have caused the souling to be.

Love.

-

Now in the present Error reflected on that timeline. Of all his sexual encounters and explorations that lead him to this moment to answer one question.

Way was he sO FUCKING HORNY. 

Error laid in bed, growling and grunting in frustration as he buried his face in his pillow. 

His Soul was pulsing needly, hovering inside his hip ready to spring out for use. 

Why? WHY?

He wasn't in heat. At least he thinks. 

Pregnant monsters can't go into heat, right? It would be pretty illogical if that was the case sense heat is to urge you to become pregnant. 

Was he stressed out and needed release, like Nightmare? No, that can't be it. When ever he's stressed all he needs is to stargaze for a while, not fuck. 

Was it a pregnancy thing? 

Maybe.

The only way to find out for sure was through Quill, but he didn't want to let him see him like this! 

At first he thought about Quill helping him out. 

But after careful consideration it probably wasn't the best idea. 

Error had to admit, Quill was pretty attractive despite looking like Ink. 

But their stand point with each other at the moment was at good friends. Not to close but not to detached. 

He didn't want to tarnish that bond with the other because of... this. 

Error grumbled to himself for a while before deciding to simply sleep it off.

It took a bit of tossing and turning before he finally dozed off.

In a flash he stood in a pitch black room, soft balls of light drifting around the ceiling, appeared and disappearing. 

The dream realm. Or at least Novaverses version. 

He was already familiar with this place. Dawn having introduced him to it shortly after they met.

It was nice to be able to simply request what kind of dream to have or even relive a memory. 

"Hello my dear~."

Error whipped around through the darkness to see Dawn standing beside him. 

"You seem to be... bother by something." He gave a sly glance to Errors illuminated hip. 

Error growled and stepped back. Face flushed in embarrassment. "Don't you even think about it." He snapped. Dawn was a good friend as well. But the thought of them... well...

Dawn giggled. "Dear I wouldn't dream of it! No offense, you're handsome and all but just not my type." 

Error relaxed a bit. "Do you know why I'm.... you know..."

"Wanting to get your rocks off?"

"Y-yeah?"

Dawn shrugged. "It happens sometimes during pregnancy. Don't know why."

Error nodded with a hum. He knew it.

Dawn stepped closer. "Do you need... help?"

Error tensed. "You said-"

"I won't, my dear! I mean relieving you by giving you a... wet dream. Usually it helps by giving the illusion you're with someone instead of yourself to feel satisfied." Dawn cut him off and explained. 

Error flushed harder at the thought before shyly nodding. "That'll be nice, thank you." 

"It's best to put you in a memory. A random erotic dream can turn sour in a snap. I have a few good times you've had in the past. Not all though. Memories fade over time." Dawn razed a hand and a hand full of the lights flew down. Dawn sifted through them before pausing. 

"I have the time you were with Outer."

Error tensed and shook his head. He'd get to emotional. "Send me to the one with Night and me in the river if you have it. That was my favorite time with him." 

Dawn smile sadly, and nodded before sifting threw a few lights before bringing up one.

Dawn presses the ball to Errors forehead and with in an instant he was in a very erotic dream.

Error woke up gasping. Claws tearing the sheets as he tensed, Soul seizing hard as it gushed a few times staining his shorts. 

After a moment he began to relax, coming down from his high. He released his death grip on the sheets and let himself go limp. 

His Soul trembled with after shocks as it returned to his rib cage.

He sighed unhappily. Damn dream cut off at the best part. But at least he felt satisfied.

He glanced down at the mess before looking at the clock beside the bed. It was past midnight. 

He was to tired now to do anything about the stains. He'd wash it in the morning.

He took off the soiled shorts and tossed them on the floor before wrapping himself in his slightly torn sheets. 

Hoping for Dawn to send some nice memories to relive.


	10. Starlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really a chapter but a little flash from the past.

"You look lonely."

Errors head snapped up, startled at the sudden voice breaking the silence. 

To his side stood the resident Sans of the Au he'd wandered into. 

Outer.

Fear bit his Soul. He tensed himself, ready to run at any moment. 

The other seemed to sense this, but instead of attacking he gestured to the ground next to him. 

"Mind if I join you?"

Error eyed him in confusion. 

Didn't he know who he was? 

He had to.

He waved the other off. Feeling as if it were a joke. "I'm fine alone. I choose to be."

"You've been alone for a long time now. Maybe it's time you choose not to be."

-

Seeing Outer standing, waiting at the cliffside had taken a long time to get use to. 

Error had been alone all his life. The only ones that knew the truth, that cared about him, were Nights gang and Berry. The down side is that he rarely visited the Nights and Berry. The Nights being to busy and Berry's brother having Ink on emergency call. 

So he spent his days in isolation. The only time he left the Antivoid was to visit Outertale which was nearly every other week to month. But now the starry Sans knew as well.

So it took a while to not have a full on panic attack every time he opened a portal and Outer would be there waiting. 

Unlike the Nights and Berry, Outer was previously in Inks party. Hell he had guiltily admitted to helping Ink in the past on attacking him in some of the more bloody battles. 

It took longer to fully trust him because of this. But after year of day to day chatting and stargazing, he and Outer became close friends.

Closer than he'd like to admit in such a short time. 

He'd known Berry for a decade and the Nights for centuries and yet he felt a closer bond with the starry Sans he only knew for a single year than the others. 

"Hey Error." Outer greeted happy from the cliffside as the destroyer stepped out of a portal. 

Error smiled with a wave before sitting down next to the Sans. 

He sighed out, bones creaking with slight strain as he tried to relax. 

Outer scooted a bit closer towards him. Pressing their arms together and rested his head on the destroyers shoulder.

Error hummed, relaxing. This being their now usual position.

The stars were extra bright and clear tonight, making Error smile softly. But a soft breeze rolling by made him cringe and shiver. 

Outer pulled away a bit, giving Error a lazy grin. "Chilly?" 

Error grunted. "Yeah."

The other smiled shyly. "I have a way to warm you up, may I?"

Error shrugged with a nod, leaning back a bit.

At the confirm Outer leaned in and nuzzled into his neck. Error tensed slightly in surprise and confusion.

Suddenly the starry Sans pressed his lips against the bone, pulling back after a moment to let out a hot breath. 

Error shivered again, this time not from the cold, feeling his face heat up. 

The starry Sans chuckled. "Told ya."

Error looked away in embarrassment, his face flushing even more.

Outer shifted closer to him and gently pressed himself into Errors side. 

Error glanced at him in confusion as the other cupped his hand.

Then Outer whispered something, soft and gentle, that shook Error to his very core.

"I love you."

-

Error paced around the Antivoid in a panic. 

He needed to break up his relationship with Outer. 

Ink was getting suspicious. 

Dream. 

The entire council!

If they were caught... 

What they'll do to him...

To Outer...

He had to do it today. He'd been putting it off for to long. 

But the pain of loosing the only person he truly loved burned his very Soul.

He sucked in a good breath before forcing himself to make a portal. 

No hesitation or he wouldn't be able to do it. 

Stepping through he was greeted with a soft kiss. "Hey babe." 

"Outer... we need to talk." Errors voice shook. 

Outer pulled him close. A concerned look crossing his face. "What is it?"

Error gazed into his eyes, tears threatening to fall. 

Outer cupped his face. "Hey, it's ok! What's the matter?"

The destroyer shook his head, trying to tear away his gaze but failed miserably. 

Outer pulled him to sit on the ground. "Please, tell me what's gotten you so upset."

Error sniffled, tears spilling over. "I-I don't want to lose y-y-you." He sobbed out.

Outer pulled him into a hug, shifting himself onto the destroyers lap. "No, Error is ok. You're not gonna lose me!"

Error returned the embrace a sniffled out. "B-but if Ink finds out-"

"Then I'll run away. Probably go join Nightmares gang." Outer cut him off and pulled back to show him his goofy grin. "What do you think? Would I make a good killer?"

Error shook his head snorting at the thought of his lover having a single deadly bone in his body. 

Outer hummed. "I think I could. Instead of a knife or an axe I'll bore people to death with my advanced knowledge in Planetary astronomy."

Error smiled slightly, holding back a small giggle. His tears mostly dry. 

Outer looked at him with a gentle smile. "You're not gonna lose me Error. I love you. So, so much."

Error smiled and nodded, his Soul pulsing warmly. "I love you to."

The starry Sans smiled happily, leaning in to kiss his lover.

Error hummed, returning the kiss.

After a while Outer shifted a little closer deepening the kiss. 

Error wrapped his arms around his waist, parting his lips to let in Outers skillful tongue. 

His body being to heat slightly. 

This wasn't new. They had make out sessions every so often. 

But this time, it felt different. 

They sat there for a long while, tongues mingling as their magic spiked. 

Errors eye opened in shock and excitement as Outer slipped a hand inside his shirt to rub his spine. 

Error pulled back with a slight moan, looking at Outer questionably. 

The starry Sans smiled shyly. "Do you... want to?"

The destroyers eyes widened at the question. His already flushed face brightening. 

"Yes..." he said breathlessly. 

They both smiled and leaned into another kiss. 

Then Outer suddenly pulled away. His gaze ran passed Error and into the tree line behind them. 

Error glanced back in confusion. "What is it?"

Outer shrugged after a moment and smiled. "Probably nothing. But let's go somewhere more... private."

Error nodded and fallowed Outer through a portal to a more isolated spot.

-

Error stared breathlessly at the tiny light shining in his Soul.

He was...

 

Oh stars.


	11. Infant bath? Part 1

"TWINS! Eeeeeeek! I can't believe you're going to have TWINS!!!! Congratulations times two! Ha! Anyway I practically had to trash everything for the party but don't worry I had backup cakes and decorations if it was twins. Also for triplets. And quadruplets. Oh, I just can wait for you to see everything! I-"

"BB!"

BB stopped skipping around the mother to be, and turned to Quill. "Ya?"

Quill sighed, "I think you're overwhelming him." He gestured to Error who was at the verge of crashing from the word vomit suddenly thrown at him.

"Oops! Sorry Erry!" BB giggles softly. 

Error took a breath and calmed down from the sudden bash of words. After a moment he furrowed his brow. "Erry?"

BB giggled again. "That's my new nickname for you~!"

Quill huffed in amusement at Errors confused look. "Don't worry. He gives everyone the same nickname. Usually by taking out a few letters and adding a y-."

"I do not, Quill! I put a lot of time and effort into nicknames! Like Comy for Comic, Crimy from Crimson, and Soly for Sole-!"

"See my point." Quill snorted as BB puffed up. Error watched them bemused.

BB huffed childishly after a moment before smiling at Error. "Anyway! The party is this way! Some people have already shown up."

Error shrank a little as BB grabbed his hand a tugged him along a snowy path. 

They were in BB's AU, were he had set up a party for Error. 

What was it called again... an infant bath? Something along those lines. 

"Why exactly do I have to go?" He asked trying not to trip. Honestly, if BB wanted him to go, he'll go. But today he felt tired. 

Really tired. 

All he wanted was a good long nap.

BB giggled happily. "Well you're the guest of honor! A Baby shower is to like, celebrate being pregnant and the guests have gifts for the baby-or babies, for when they're born and stuff! Also there's CAKE!!! Usually the gender of the baby is colored in the cake, like pink or blue, but sense skeletons are usually born in litters we can't do that."

Error grunted then sighed, glancing back at Quill who was casually strolling after them with an amused smirk. 

As if saying- you can't get out of this.

He turned away with a scowl, his eyes though gave away his excitement.

He'd never been to an actual party before.

The Mares tried to throw him a birthday party once, but that went up in smokes. Literally. Surprising the Destroyer of Worlds wasn't the best idea. 

The party was canceled, seeing as the cake and presents the Mares slaved over for months were caught in the blast. He had to leave as the gang cleaned up what was left of their living room. 

He felt horrible after that, but the Mares said it was fine, throwing a movienight a few days later instead.

But now he has a good opportunity to experience one without fucking it up.

He shook himself out of his thoughts as the arrived at BBs home. 

Balloons were tide to the pillars of the porch. Soft pastel pink and blues. A white banner was strung up in between them. Painted in silver were two words. 

"CONGRATULATIONS ERROR!" 

For some reason this made Error blush slightly.

BB smiled happily at his reaction, giving himself an internal high five, before tugging him excitedly in. Quill calmly strolling in after.

Error stared in awe at the inside.

Balloons covered the ceiling with streamers lining the walls. Hanging off the streamers were small trinkets. Tiny pacifiers and rattles. A large table beside one of the walls held various gifts. 

The fresh sent of cake, soda and most importantly Chocolate hung in the air.

It made him hum in delight. 

Several guest were already there. He could recognize most of the Sanses and Papyrus he had met before. 

Most turned and waved, chirping out hellos.

BB squeaked happily at how many guests had arrived and tugged Error forward. The others went up to him, asking about how he was doing and how the Soulings were. 

Error tried his best not the be over whelmed. Sucking in a breath and answering a question one at a time.

Quill watched with a soft smile. It was nice to see him not so untrusting and skittish. 

A buzz pulled his attention. 

He pulled out his phone, and frown a bit.

With a huff he waved to BB. "I'll be back in a moment. A certain stubborn ass won't come unless I drag him."

BB smiled and nodded watching Quill leave.

He turned and gasped slightly. 

Error seemed like he was crashing. Everyone around worrying over him seeming to be making it worse.

He skipped up, shooing off some guest for him to get Error and drag him into the kitchen.

Error sighed in relief for being hurried out of that stressful situation. 

Glancing around the kitchen he let himself relax. No one was there besides BB and himself. 

"Sorry I pulled you into that." BB frowned. 

Error sighed with a smile and patted his shoulder. "It's okay, you didn't mean it."

BB pouted for a moment, not believing him before perking up at a delightful smell of roasting chocolate. "Wait! The cake! It's probably done!"

He grabbed Errors had and hurried him to the oven. "Ok so from what Dawn told me, you like chocolate. So I decided to make you a lava cake! I thought it was a fun idea!"

He pulled out two cakes. "Ones for you and ones for the guests!" BB smiled.

Error hummed in delight. Thankfully he knew it wasn't really lava from the cook books he had read. It would have been the Birthday disaster all over again.

The thick smell of fudge hit him, nearly melting him to the floor. "Want a slice?" BB smiled.

Error nodded eyes never leaving the cake. Like a puppy watching your food as you eat.

BB grabbed a plate and a knife before slicing a piece for his friend. 

Error internally moaned as the hot fudge oozed out of the cuts. 

BB put the piece of heaven on the plate in a fast, skillful flip as not to loose any fudge before handing it over to Error with a spoon. 

Error quickly took a bite and groaned shamelessly at the delicious chocolate melted in his mouth. 

BB giggled, placing a cover over the cake with a sign so others won't eat it.

He lead Error into the crowded living room, smiling brightly. "Hey guys! Cakes done! Don't eat Errors or else~"

Like a flock of sheep the others quickly hurried into the kitchen. 

Error hummed, not even noticing as he slowly ate his cake. 

BB perked as the front door opened. He turned and a wide smile stretched across his face as he saw who Quill was currently dragging in.

Quill huffed, turning to Error who didn't even notice them come in.

"Hey, Error. I'd like you to meet someone."

Error jerked up, hearing his name. His eyes widened as he craned his head up to see the person beside Quill. 

The spoon in his hand dropping on his plate as he recognized their face.

As he recognized his own face.

"This is Sole."


	12. Infant bath? Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t updated my archive in a while. I’ll try and make sure if I updated my books anywhere else I’ll do it here right after.

In Errors Multiverse he was one of the tallest Sans. 

Not as tall as an Asgore, but tall enough to be on level with taller Papyruses and most Gasters. 

In Novaverse though, most of the Sans were taller or at his height. The least being at his ribs. None passing him up more than a few inches like Quill or Dawn.

But Sole was different. He was on par with the height of a Tale Asgore. So tall Error barely reached his shoulder.

And not only was he tall, to the point Error had to crane his head towards the ceiling to make eye contact, he was also rather brawny. The faint outline of muscular bones beneath his sweater and his wide shoulders gave that away. 

It made Error feel small and weak.

He looked much healthier than Error ever had. His bones weren't as dark and brittle. More of a dark grey.

But still Error had some concern for his counterpart. 

Soles right eye was completely shut, a deep scar over the socket. There was deep scar across his nasal bone that seemed to line up with the other, like claw marks. He still had tear marks down his cheeks, they were thinner than Errors and out lined the bags under his eyes. 

The thing that caught Errors attention the most was his eye. His quivering pupil screamed of nervousness and tension, yet Sole held a stoic face. 

Error frowned. 

He knew that look. 

It's the kind his Killer and Dust would make when they would run into a genocidal human during an AU raid. 

A calm expression masking absolute panic inside. 

Taking his counterpart in he barely heard Quill introduction him.

"-and remember, he's carrying. So be careful with him."

Error snapped his gaze to Quill with a pout. Gently and playfully he slugged the other shoulder. "I'm not that weak! I can look after myself."

Quill shrugged with a smirk and glanced towards the commotion in the kitchen. "Oh~. The cakes are done. I'm going to grab me a slice. Sole you want some?"

"Sure." Sole spoke surprisingly soft.

Quill nodded and waved before leaving the room.

Sole gaze followed after him even after he was gone. 

Error cleared his throat a bit. "So, you and Quill work together, right?"

Sole looked to him, his eye-light still quivering. "Yeah."

"What exactly do you do? Quill had mentioned you destroy." Error started.

Sole shrugged, moving his eye to the ground. "I guess. I just get rid of what ever Quill can't save." He mumbled. 

Error hummed as they fell into an awkward silence. 

"...do you, like to knit?" He tried. 

"No." Sole said flatly.

"Sew?"

"No."

"...cook?"

"No." 

"Ah, ok." Error gave up and shoved the rest of his cake in his mouth.

Sole glanced up from the floor, speaking hesitantly. "I... I like weaving..."

Error perked up. The others voice almost wasn't heard. Swallowing down his cake he hummed. 

"Weaving? I don't think I've ever tried that before. Maybe you can teach me?"

Soles eye widened before he quickly looked to the floor again. "That sounds nice... I'll, um, stop by Quills one day. Or something...." 

"That sounds good." Error smiled softly. 

Soft chattering made him look away for a moment to see guests starting to come out of the kitchen.

When he turned back, Sole was gone. 

"Damit! And I thought he was getting better." Error jumped and turned quickly to see Quill beside him.

Error growled, holding onto his chest with one hand plate in the other. "Fuck Quill! Wear a bell!... and what do you mean 'getting better'? Is he sick?"

Quill shook his head. And gestures to the couch.

When the were both seated Quill spoke. "Sole has some pretty bad fears... one of his biggest is being in an area with more than three people at a time, especially if it's in a small space. That's why he wasn't at that greeting party and didn't want to come here. To many people."

Error nodded in understanding. He having phobias himself. 

Then he frown. Those Phobias don't just appear out of nowhere.

"What made him have those fears? Does it have something to do with his eye?"

Quill hummed. "He was created a long, long time before me. The Multiverse didn't really need a destroyer or creator sense it did all the work by its self. Older creations crumbling naturally over time and newer ones appearing in its place and what not. But, it did need someone to clean up empty, copied or corrupt Aus. So he became the Destroyer."

Quill then looked away for a moment.  
"Back then there were groups-gangs really- fighting to control the Multiverse. One group, the most ruthless of all, captured Sole to use as a weapon... All I really know is they had him for a few years until he escaped when nearly all the multiverse collapsed because the gang decided to destroy a few Aus. That's when I was created to maintain order. That was only a few thousand years ago."

Error glared at the other side of the room. He could only imagine what those bastards had done for Sole to be scared of other people. Especially people who he should know won't hurt him. "Is that group still around?"

Quill shook his head. "Most were killed in the collapse and the others I brought to justice. They were later executed for being the reason behind the collapse."

"Good. If they weren't, they would regret ever being born."

Quill shivered at the venom laced in Errors voice. 

He had a feeling the kitchen is going to be filled with deserts and a few more holes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soles Phobias-
> 
> Claustrophobia-fear of small spaces
> 
> Extreme Agoraphobia-fear of public places
> 
> Extreme Koinoniphobia- fear of rooms full of people
> 
> Glossophobia-fear of public speaking
> 
> Extreme Isolophobia-fear of being alone, isolated, or abandoned (were he gets his nickname, and it's kinda ironic to have with his other fears. Usually he sticks around a single person. Like Quill or Dawn."
> 
>  
> 
> Errors Phobias-
> 
> Mild Haphephobia- Fear of being touched(it's more a fear of suddenly being touched without warning)
> 
> Extreme Thalassophobia- Fear of the ocean/sea
> 
> Agateophobia- Fear of insanity
> 
> Mild Angrophobia- Fear of anger or of becoming angry
> 
> Mild Pistanthrophobia- Fear of trusting someone.


End file.
